


Myth

by gegemoon



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegemoon/pseuds/gegemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接上YA Vol.2 #9的情节，少年Loki告诉Teddy，他和Billy在一起可能只是因为后者的魔法扭曲了事实。Teddy离开队伍和Billy去思考真相。官方这本之后的故事发展和本文没有太大关系，只当是平行世界吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myth

**Author's Note:**

> 所有角色都属于漫威。如果大家足够喜欢我会翻成英文[If people love this enough I may translate it into English.]

 

“你确定吗？”

Leah[1]涂着黑色甲油的手指捏着吸管，喝完最后一口冰柠檬茶。吸管在冰块之间发出声响。

“我只是想搞清楚真相。”Teddy说道。

“或许你已经知道真相了呢？”

“但是Loki说Billy的魔法…”

“任何年龄的Loki在任何宇宙都是最不能相信的人。”Leah向侍者示意再来一杯饮料，“他很可能只是想挑拨你们，好能利用Billy的魔法搞他自己的诡计。[2]”

“但他说的事是有可能发生的，对吗？”Teddy问。

“我恐怕是的。”Leah撇撇嘴。

“那么，我想知道Billy是否用过魔法，让我……我们……”Teddy搜索着合适的表达，“让我们在一起。”

Leah叹了口气。

“问题在于，”她的手指敲打着桌面，“Billy的能力来自他母亲的混沌魔法[3]，不光可以扭曲现实，还可以改变人的记忆。而且这种魔法几乎是无迹可寻的。”

“这话怎么说？”Teddy皱起眉头。

“你看，有些魔法，比如变形术，把这个杯子变成一只老鼠，那只老鼠身上会有魔法的痕迹，我可以看出来。”Leah解释，“但混沌魔法强大的多，它能让你看着面前的杯子，脑子里却认为这是一只老鼠。你脑子里的印象没有实在形态，魔法也就无法留下痕迹。即便你的记忆与事实不符，我也没法区分究竟是你本来就记错了，还是被魔法篡改过。再退一步讲，就算他真的用了魔法，我也很难告诉你他是有意用的，还是无意中改变了事实。”

“那么……”Teddy泄了气，“我永远没法知道真相了？”

“我只是说，我帮不了你。从解读魔法的角度，不行。其他方法？或许可以。”

“比如说？”Teddy找回了一丝信心。

“我不知道，你们中庭人爱用的心理治疗？”Leah拿过侍者放下的饮料。“你为什么不去问问那些成年复仇者？他们中有些人很熟悉绯红女巫的混沌魔法，或许你能得到些经验之谈。”

说完，她把吸管放进嘴里，又专心地品尝起草莓思慕雪。

“好吧。”Teddy知道自己再从她这里得不到什么信息了。“还是谢谢你。”

“不，谢谢你请我喝东西。”Leah砸吧着嘴说。

“我没说……”Teddy摇了摇头，“算了。”

他招手叫侍者拿来账单。

 

++++

 

“我很抱歉，我记忆中并没有保存绯红女巫的相关数据。”

幻视用平铺直叙的语气说道。他没有真实眼珠的眼睛像是望着远处某个地方，尽管他说话的对象就在面前。

“我已经不是当初和绯红女巫结婚的那个幻视。人工智能是不断升级的，他和我之间隔了好几个型号[4]。我是Pym博士的最新成果。据我所知，Pym博士并没有你所讲的那位幻视的数据备份，因此我并没有他的记忆。”

Teddy的肩膀耷拉下去，又迅速挺了起来。

“但是，如果你比他更高级……”Teddy说，“他能看出被魔法扭曲过的事实，那你也一定能！”

“‘一定’是个过于严重的词。我只能说，我能够用逻辑推理来分析事情发展中的所有数据，计算出一个相对科学的结果。如果现实和这个结果相差巨大，那么现实很有可能是被人为篡改过的。但是，这只是一种辅助手段，无法保证准确性。大多数时候，真实的世界都是不合理的。”

“可不是么。”Teddy发出轻笑，“放学回到家发现自己是两个敌对外星球的混血后代，这故事写成小说都没人信。”

幻视并没有做出任何回应。Teddy猜Pym博士没给在他的程序里写幽默感——或者正常人的幽默感。

“你能帮我做这种数据分析吗？”

“当然。”幻视面无表情地说。

“太好了。”Teddy终于有了一丝希望。“我们怎么做？”

“很简单。我需要你回忆你和Billy Kaplan关系变化的整个过程。”

“‘关系变化’是指……？”

“默认起点：‘相识’。默认终点：‘第一次互相表达爱意和/或第一次性行为’。”

“哦，哇，我还不知道这事儿能表达得这么不浪漫。”Teddy嘟囔着。

“你准备好了就可以开始。”幻视继续用人工智能无感情的声音说。

Teddy深吸一口气。

“你可以躺下，如果这样会舒服一些的话。”幻视抬起一只手指指实验室角落的沙发。

“哦，好。谢谢。”Teddy走到沙发前，跨过一双粉色的兔子拖鞋，小心翼翼地移开沙发上的一箱东西，然后躺了上去，像电影里那样闭上眼睛。

“好吧，我想我们认识是……”他又睁开眼睛，“我很早就认识他了，但我开始注意到他是很久以后的事了。”

“那就请从这里开始。”幻视提示。

“好吧。我想我第一次注意到他是……”

 

++++

 

Teddy第一次注意到Billy的时候，后者正被他橄榄球队的几个队友围在球场看台下的一个角落里。

“别惹我！”精瘦的黑发少年抓紧了自己的书包背带，“你们会后悔的！”

那群健壮的运动员哈哈大笑起来。

“你要怎么样，把我也变成和你一样的死玻璃吗？哈哈哈哈……”领头的那个叫Kevin[5]，Teddy最讨厌的队友。

Teddy听到那个词，心里突然“咯噔”一下。

 

++++

 

“……抱歉，打断你一下，”幻视的语气却没有任何抱歉的情感，如同早晨把人从美梦中唤醒的闹钟，“为了保证数据完整，我需要问：你在遇到——更正，注意到——Billy Kaplan之前，是否已经确认自己的性取向？”

“是的。”Teddy肯定地说，“我11岁就对着Blue的海报打手枪了，那时我还没见过Billy.”

“信息已载入。请继续。”

 

++++

 

Teddy并非有意在学校隐瞒自己的性取向，但他清楚假如球队知道他喜欢男生会有什么后果。他所能做的，最多最多，是不撒谎说自己在泡妞。但他必须隐瞒真相，尤其是七年级他疯狂迷恋上明尼苏达转来的那个新队友之后。

但这并不意味着他会眼睁睁看着一个同龄人因为是同性恋而被欺凌。

Teddy动了动脑筋，躲进看台后阴暗处，变身成球队教练走了出来。

“你们该死的在干什么！”他用教练的口气大声说，“从什么时候起站着骂人也算训练！”

几个橄榄球员迅速退开，低下头小声嘟囔着。

“都去给我跑圈！20圈！快去！”Teddy指着跑道吼。

队友们拔腿就跑，头也不敢回。

Billy仍在原地一动不动，盯着Teddy变的教练。

“看什么看！”Teddy故意没好气地说，“离我的队员远一点，天知道他们哪天就把你揍得不省人事。”

说完，他转身就要走开。Billy却突然开了口。

“我不会让这种事发生的。”

Teddy惊讶地转过身，却只看到Billy的背影。

 

++++

 

“之后再跟他说话，是下一个学期的事了。”Teddy闭着眼睛回忆，“我们选了同一节化学课，刚好成了实验搭档。”

“你们是如何成为实验搭档的？”幻视问。

“呃……”Teddy皱起眉头，“我去晚了，不记得原因了，大概是训练之类的。我走进教室的时候，省的空位不多了，我一眼就看到了他旁边的那个。”

“你选择那个座位的时候感觉他比其他潜在的实验搭档更加亲切吗？”

“我……可能有？”Teddy突然睁开眼睛，“你认为是他用魔法控制我坐在他旁边的吗？”

“我没有得出这个结论。我只是在收集数据。”幻视答。

Teddy闭上眼睛，想了一会儿，说：

“我不知道他有没有用魔法，但我当时的确觉得被什么吸引着，想要坐在他旁边。我当时的确知道，坐在一起意味着一个学期的搭档。我猜我是期待这样的。”

“这可能是魔法的控制，也可能是你单纯地被他吸引了。”幻视点评道。“请继续。”

 

++++

 

“我觉得我们准备得差不多了，”Billy合上笔记，“但愿这些包括了明天测试的内容。”

“哪怕只中了八成也好。”Teddy笑着收起课本。

他们正坐在学校附近的快餐店里，吃了一半的薯条和没喝完的可乐还在桌上。他们放学后一起学习有一段时间了。起初是化学课，后来发现其他科目上他们也可以互相帮助。有时候他们就这样在哪个店里边吃边聊，有时候就在学校休息区。他们还没有去过彼此的家里，Teddy想着那样会有些奇怪。

下午的课外活动时间，Teddy通常都在球队训练。他知道Billy也有活动，但对方不肯透露内容。他希望Billy不是在无聊地等自己训练结束，好能一起学习。倒不是说他自恋地认为对方喜欢自己——同性恋并不是随便看到哪个男生就会喜欢的，这种偏见太无知。

“我还想来份鸡翅。你有什么要的吗？”Teddy边问边站起身。

“汽水续杯，谢啦。”Billy笑着把空饮料杯递过来。

Teddy走到柜台前点了鸡翅，又去打汽水。突然他听到“碰”的一声，像是橄榄球重重打在什么东西上的声音。

他转过头，看到Billy正双手抱着脑袋，一个橄榄球落在两张桌子以外。那些欺软怕硬的球员正站在店门口，看着Billy放声大笑。

“你在这儿干什么呢，死玻璃Kaplan？”Kevin看了一眼Billy对面Teddy的书包，“和你的玻璃伙伴约会呐？”

说完，他和身后的狐朋狗友一起笑起来。

“滚远一点！”Billy骂道。

Kevin走上去，用力拽着Billy的衣领，几乎要把他勒得喘不过气。“我就不！你要把我怎么样！”

Teddy想冲上去帮Billy，但他意识到自己也会成为众矢之的。就在他打算故伎重演，找地方变身的时候，事情突然发生了戏剧性的转折。

不知怎么的，Kevin突然发出一声尖叫。他放开Billy，踉跄着后退，差点撞上其他男生。Kevin脸上写着恐惧和震惊，仿佛见了鬼。

而Billy，出乎意料地，嘴角带着一丝得意的笑，直视Kevin的眼睛。

没有人知道发生了什么。在场的人只看到Kevin发了疯一样大叫着“巫师！他是巫师！”跑出了快餐店。

其他恶霸摸不着头脑，没了头领，转了一圈便离开了。

Teddy端着饮料回到他们的桌前坐下，心里一般是愧疚一般是好奇。

“我很抱歉，”Teddy坦白地说，“我应该站出来帮你的。我的确是这么想的，但事情发生得太快……”

“我明白，你不想被他们看到跟我坐在一起。他们会难为你。”

“不！”Teddy辩解，“我不是那样的懦夫……如果我是的话，我就不会选你做实验搭档，也不会每天和你一起学习。我只是……有时候……”

“——不能完全做自己。”Billy替他说完，“我明白。生活是个婊子，我们都得做点妥协。”

“我发誓，我会保证他们不再来找你麻烦。”

“这个我已经搞定了。”Billy挤挤眼。

“你打算告诉我刚才发生了什么吗？”Teddy挑起眉毛。

“以后吧。”Billy轻描淡写地说，“如果你还愿意和我做朋友的话。”

“为什么我会不愿意？”Teddy问。

“嗯，你刚没听到他说吗？我是‘玻璃’。你不怕被我传染什么的？”Billy讽刺地说。

那我首先得是直的。Teddy心想。

“我觉得你很勇敢。”他最终说道。

Billy摆摆手，“我不以此为耻，所以说出来也没有什么勇敢的——事实上我并没有说出来。去年我和排球队一个男生约会了几次，结果他胆怯了，打算‘变回直男’，还把这事儿发到了脸书上。有人来问我是不是真的，我只是实话实说。”

“这对我来说已经足够勇敢。”Teddy若有所思地说。

“所以你对这个没问题？你不怕我爱上你什么的？”Billy手托着下巴，半开玩笑地说。

Teddy突然感觉脸颊发烫。

“不，不不……”他结结巴巴地说，“我……我知道那不是……你……”

Billy笑出声来。

“你太可爱了。我可能真的会喜欢上你——如果你是同路人的话。”

真不幸，我是。Teddy心想。

 

++++

 

“因此，你认为Billy起初并不知道你的性取向？”幻视问道。

“我觉得他不知道，不然他就装得太好了。”Teddy停顿了一下，“我觉得Billy没有那样的演技。他甚至骗不了他爸妈……”

“你在用你对他的认知分析，但我必须提醒你，你的认知是可能受到篡改的。你所了解的他，可能只是他想让你了解的形象。”

Teddy怔了半晌。

“我从来没想过这个。”

“让我们先把这个放在一边。请继续讲你和Billy的关系是如何更进一步的。”

 

++++

 

Teddy第一次到Billy家做客，尽管没有任何原因，尽管他们只是在餐厅写作业，但还是紧张得手心全是汗。

尤其是当Billy的妈妈下班回到家时。

“妈妈，这是Teddy.”Billy介绍说。

“您好，Kaplan夫人。”Teddy打招呼。

“Teddy Altman，和《实习医生格蕾》里那个医生同名嘛。”Billy的妈妈轻快地说，“Billy最近常提起你。”

“妈！”Billy大喊，“我们在学习！”

“好吧，你们俩专心写作业，我给你们拿冰激凌。”她说完，走进厨房，“Teddy，晚上就在这里吃饭吧！”

Teddy犹豫着看向Billy.

Billy用口型对Teddy说，你争不过她的。

等他们完成作业，Billy的爸爸也回家了。他和Kaplan夫人一样和蔼可亲，丝毫不像是第一次见到Teddy.

那天Teddy和Kaplan一家一起吃了晚饭[6]，Billy妈妈的厨艺不输专业厨师。Teddy人生中头一次感受到一个正常完整的家庭有多么温暖。

他突然理解了Billy为什么对自己的性取向那么释然。Billy有他爸爸妈妈无条件的爱，不像Teddy，从小就没有见过自己的父亲。Billy有完美的家庭，有聪明的头脑，有一双漂亮的蓝灰色眼睛……

Teddy想永远呆在Billy的生活里。

饭后，就像所有老套电影里的情节，Billy的妈妈拿出了家庭相册，给Teddy展示了所有足以让Billy羞愧到死的童年照。

“我得说你穿桃红紧身衣还不赖。”离开时，Billy送Teddy去地铁站，Teddy还不忘揶揄他。

“你等着，下次到你家，我要挖出你所有的肮脏小秘密。”Billy眯起眼睛。

“我还没邀请你到我家呢。”Teddy歪着脑袋说。

“你会吗？”Billy在地铁站入口驻足，一脸认真。

“嗯？”

“请我去你家？”

一瞬间，Teddy几乎忘了自己还有秘密瞒着Billy，以及为什么要瞒着他。

“这问题这么难回答吗？”Billy的表情有些难过，“你妈妈是不是讨厌……”

“不，我妈妈不恐同。”Teddy连忙说，“我家里很少来客人，仅此而已。我会问她。”

Billy露出了笑容。

“谢谢。你真够朋友。”

回家的地铁上，Teddy被这句话刺痛了一路。

 

++++

 

那个周六，Billy来到了Teddy家。

中午他妈妈给他们叫了外卖披萨，和他们边吃边聊。吃过饭她便有事出门了，留下他们两人在家渡过整个下午。

他们打了一会儿电游，又吃着零食看了一会儿有线台的电影。最后两人来到了Teddy家的书房。

“我妈妈喜欢看书，各种各样的，什么都看。”Teddy站在塞得满满当当的书架前说。

“你知道我在找什么，”Billy坏笑着，“你的童年相册呢？”

“我不知道，这里东西很多呢，你得好好找找。”Teddy假惺惺地说。

Billy仔细地趴在书柜上看那些书，突然有了发现，抽出其中一本。

“你妈妈还看这个？”

他拿着那本《你有当巫师的潜质吗？》问道。

“她对魔法、科幻、外星人什么的挺有兴趣。”Teddy回答。

Billy翻看着那本书，若有所思。

“你觉得你妈妈会让我借这本书吗？”他问Teddy.

“应该没问题吧。怎么，你想当巫师？”

Billy紧张地笑了一下。

“只是觉得挺有意思。你觉得呢？”

“什么？”

“魔法？”Billy有些期待地问，“有点神奇，不是吗？”

Teddy看着Billy明亮的眼睛。

“是啊，我猜是的。”

如果Billy喜欢魔法，或许他也会喜欢变形术。至少不会被吓跑吧。

Teddy感觉有了一点希望。

“那么，这本书借我了？”

Teddy点点头。

Billy把书小心地放进书包，回到Teddy面前。

“那么，你的童年照呢？”他弯起一边嘴角。

Teddy假装无奈地叹口气，然后从书架顶层拿出了他的童年相册。

“喏。没有你的那么多。我小时候不太爱拍照，我妈妈也不常记得。”

“没关系，我很善于发掘。”Billy接过相册。

和人分享自己的童年记忆，是Teddy至今做过的最私密的事。他感觉自己心里有一扇锁着的门被打开了。

“哇，某人穿燕尾服蛮帅的嘛。”Billy指着一张照片说。

“这是小学的母子舞会，”Teddy不好意思地挠挠头，“幸好不是父子舞会，不然我就去不了了。”

Billy歪过头，看着Teddy.

“那是你爸爸的损失。”Billy抬起右手，轻轻放在Teddy的手臂上。“他错过了人生最重要的部分。他才应该感到羞愧，不是你。”

Teddy突然鼻子一酸。

“或许他都不知道我的存在。妈妈从来不跟我说他的事。如果我提起，她就会生气。我爱我妈妈，但我也想知道到底发生了什么，我的人生才变得这么一团糟。”

Teddy希望Billy没注意到他抽了下鼻子。

“你的人生不是一团糟。”Billy的手稍微用力捏了一下，“你只是不知道别人的生活更糟罢了。”

Teddy多希望可以告诉Billy他的秘密。他差点就说了。

只不过大门突然被打开，打断了他们的谈话。

“我回来了！”妈妈喊道，“我买了千层面和鸡翅！”

她走到书房门口。

“哦，你们在看相册！”

“是啊，妈妈。”Teddy说着，轻轻侧身，把胳膊从Billy手底下抽出。“对了妈妈，Billy想借一本你的书看看。”

“当然，没问题。”妈妈转身走向餐厅，“过来吃晚饭吧。”

他们坐在一起吃千层面和鸡翅，喝着混合果蔬汁——因为Teddy的妈妈坚持这对他们的身体有好处，尽管那玩意儿喝起来和卖相一样糟糕。

“我吃不了这些千层面了，你可以拿走。”Billy对吃光了自己那份的Teddy说着，从Teddy面前偷了一个鸡翅。

Teddy拿过Billy的千层面，埋头继续吃。他

“你吃的太少了，”Teddy的妈妈对Billy说，“如果你不喜欢千层面，我可以给你做个三明治。”

“不用了，Altman女士，”Billy说，“我喜欢吃鸡翅。我吃不了太多碳水化合物，但我爱吃肉。”

Teddy没有说话，把自己的鸡翅推到Billy面前。

他知道妈妈在盯着他看。

晚饭后，Teddy送走了Billy，回到家里，妈妈正在客厅看电视。

“Billy是个好孩子，你可以常叫他来玩。”妈妈像是心不在焉地说。

Teddy“嗯”了一声。

妈妈转过头，看着他。

“你喜欢他，是吗？”

“妈妈……”他试图解释。

“我只希望你平安、快乐，这是我唯一在乎的。”妈妈说道。

Teddy咽下了所有辩解，轻轻地说：

“是的，妈妈。我喜欢他。”

 

++++

 

“讽刺的是，”Teddy对幻视说，“她根本不是我真正的妈妈。她只是我亲生母亲派来的保姆，保证斯克鲁人不知道他们的公主和死敌克里星人有个私生子。我的亲生父母都不想要我，而他们的星球都想把我抢过去当对付对方的武器[7]。”

“你认为你没有得到父母的爱。”幻视像是在作总结。

“是的。”Teddy抽了一下鼻子，“Billy是唯一真正爱我的人。直到Loki打破了我最后一点希望。”

“他对你的爱并不一定是假的，即便他控制了你的思想。他做这些很可能是出于爱你。”

“我知道。他也出于同样的原因找来了平行宇宙的我妈妈——养母，结果发现她是个力量强大的坏蛋[8]。正确的理由并不代表正确的行为。”

“你说的没错。”

“我讲到哪儿了？对，Billy借了那本魔法的书。然后……”

 

++++

 

一天下午放学后，Billy眼睛里闪烁着兴奋。他拉着Teddy回到他家，冲进他的房间。

“我有东西给你看！”Billy关上门，急急忙忙地说。

“什么东西？”Teddy心里祈祷不要是性爱录像。同性和异性的都不要。

Billy眨着眼睛，认真地思考了几秒，然后用力咽了下唾沫。

“你会替我保守秘密？”

“当然。”Teddy回答，“怎么了？”

Billy示意Teddy坐在他床上，自己在写字台前面对Teddy坐下。

“我看了你妈妈那本魔法书，然后……我发现了一些事情——事实上，我之前就发现了，但我一直没找到规律。现在，我想我知道怎么做了……”

“你在说什么啊？”Teddy困惑不已。

“我能做这个。”Billy说着，伸出一只手，对准写字台上的一支笔。他用力盯着那支笔，嘴里低声默念着什么。

然后，就在Teddy的注视下，那支笔在没有被碰到的情况下，从桌上滚了下去。

Billy激动地看着Teddy，后者则吃惊地张大嘴巴。

“我会魔法！”Billy压低了声音，但仍透着兴奋。

Teddy没有说话。

半分钟后，Billy担心了起来。

“你不会被我吓到了吧？”他坐到Teddy旁边，想要触碰又缩回手。“Teddy，拜托，告诉我你不觉得我是个怪胎。”

“不……”半晌，Teddy似乎才回过神来，严肃地看进Billy的眼睛。“我觉得这很酷。”

“真的？”Billy瞬间露出了笑容。

Teddy点点头。“我……我一直以为，我是个怪胎。而你……”

“你在说什么？”Billy又皱起眉头。

“看着我，别眨眼。”

说罢，Teddy变成了Billy妈妈的样子。

“哇！”Billy差点跳起来。

Teddy又变成了Billy的样子，一语不发地看着他。

Billy渐渐平静下来，小心翼翼地伸出手触摸变成自己的Teddy的头发。

“这太神奇了……”Billy发自内心地笑了，“你的魔法比我的还赞！”

“不，我只是有更多时间联系……我发现得更早。”Teddy说道，“抱歉我一直没有告诉你。我害怕让你知道我本来的样子。”

“我喜欢你本来的样子。”Billy不假思索地说。

“你没见过我本来的样子。”Teddy摇摇头，“你会吓坏的。我只在妈妈面前露出过一次，她再也不许我那样做，甚至不肯提起这件事。”

“我不相信。就算你长得像金刚，你还是你，Teddy Altman.”Billy坚持。

Teddy深呼吸，从Billy的样子变成了他许久没有给人看过的样子。绿色的皮肤，稍大于人类的骨骼，突出的下巴，又尖又大的耳朵……

“这就是我本来的样子。”Teddy沮丧地说，“一个怪物。”

“不，你不是怪物。”Billy凑近他，手捧上他的脸，“你是我见过的最性感的男生。”

说完，他靠了过来，吻上了Teddy.

Teddy下意识地闭上了眼睛。他从没和男生接过吻。Billy吻起来很棒。

当这个吻结束，Teddy睁开眼睛，看到Billy露出了世界上最灿烂的微笑。

“我就知道你不是直男。”

说完，Billy又亲了他。

 

++++

 

“所以，这就是整个过程了。”Teddy讲完，睁开眼睛，扭头看着幻视。

幻视，一如既往地，没有任何表情。

“你的结论是什么？”Teddy从沙发上做起来，感觉有点头晕。他下意识捋了一下头发，结果发现上面粘了一块碎玉米片。说真的，Pym博士在这实验室里都干了什么啊。

“根据我搜集的数据：有98%的可能Billy Kaplan并没有改变你的性向；以及他的确对你有极其亲密的情感。”

“还有呢？他有没有精神控制我？”

“这一点我无法确定。”幻视说，“你们彼此爱慕的过程看起来是合理的，但是假如魔法足够强大，这一切都可能是被扭曲后的事实。然而，假如他真的能够完全控制你的精神，那你恐怕根本就不会产生这一系列的怀疑。”

“又或者，他有意让我产生怀疑，再通过这样的推理打消疑虑，更加死心塌地地相信他。”Teddy补充。

“一点不错。”幻视说。

“所以，归根结底，你还是不能给我一个答案。”Teddy失望地说。

“我恐怕是这样的。非常抱歉。”幻视回答。“这是我所能做的全部。考虑到我对这类魔法并没有直接记忆，我的分析背景数据是收到限制的。我建议你询问更熟悉精神控制的人。”

Teddy叹了口气。

那又能找谁呢？

 

++++

 

“哦，是你啊，”万磁王冷冷地说。他的表情在头盔的阴影下难以看清。“Billy的小玩伴。”

“男朋友——至少现在还是。”Teddy鼓起勇气大声说。

万磁王发出似笑非笑的鼻音。

“随你们怎么叫。你为什么来找我？”

“我想知道……”Teddy整理着思绪，“我是说，我在复仇者那里当值的时候，听说过不少你和X教授的事情……”

“你到底想问什么！”万磁王打断他，语气十分强硬。

“我想问，”Teddy一字一句地说，“在你戴上头盔之前，你怎么知道你们在一起不是因为X教授控制了你的心智？”

万磁王沉默了几秒钟。

“我不知道。所以我才戴上了头盔。”他说。

“那么……你戴上头盔以后，发现了真相吗？”Teddy问。

“是的。我发现他没有控制过我。假如他有，很多事就不会发生。但我意识到的时候已经太晚了。我对他的伤害已经造成，心理上的，还有身体上的。”万磁王的声调降低了。

“那么绯红女巫呢？你后来能看出被她扭曲过的世界了吗？”Teddy追问。

“不，很不幸。她的能力太强大了，假如我可以控制，也就不会发生那些悲剧[9]。”万磁王声音中的痛苦又明显了一些。

Teddy不知道该说什么好。

“我只是想弄清真相。”最后，他只能这么说。

“你离开了他。”万磁王又恢复了威严，“如果你敢伤害他，我会让你后悔一辈子……”

“我最不想做的就是伤害他，”Teddy知道自己没有什么底气，“我希望他可以决断地告诉我，这一切都是真的。但我问他的时候，连他自己也不知道，他是不是下意识地用过魔法。我不能就这么糊里糊涂下去。”

“我明白你的担忧。”万磁王说，“但我也没有你要的答案。我当年找到了我自己那个问题的答案，但付出了巨大代价。你需要计算清楚，这是否值得。”

Teddy点点头。

“归根结底，”万磁王接着说道，“一切都取决于一件事。”

“什么？”

“你是否信任他。”

 

++++

 

Billy坐在他们常去的那家日式面馆。少年Loki和平常一样不知所踪；Kate[10]和Noh-Varr早早离开了；Tommy仍然没有任何消息；David那次吻了Teddy[11]之后自知理亏，拉着Miss America去了别处吃饭。只剩下Billy一个人，面对已经冷掉的半碗乌冬面。

他感觉到有人走到了桌前。大概是店员来问他要加菜还是结账。

但他抬起头，看到了日思夜想的那个人。

“你回来了。”

Billy努力平静地说。

“是的。”

“找到你要的答案了吗？”

Teddy摇摇头。

Billy的心沉了下去。

这就是结局了。

“你知道么，我回想了我们认识以后的一切。”Teddy突然张口，“我们怎么成为朋友，怎么发现彼此的能力，怎么变成一对……如果不是你，我永远也不会正视自己的能力，更不会因此承担起拯救世界的责任，也就不会变成少年复仇者。我成为今天的我，全都是因为你。你彻底改变了我的人生，Billy Kaplan，你让它变得完美。”

“但如果这些全都是因为我的魔法呢？如果我扭曲了你的意志呢？”Billy难过地说。

“我问了很多人，做了很多分析。到最后，我发现……”Teddy停顿了一下，“我不在乎。”

Billy不敢置信地看着Teddy.

“我意识到，如果我离开你，而最终发现你什么都没做过，我会生活在余生的痛苦和遗憾里。我不能接受那样的结果，即便那只有50%的可能。”Teddy走近，站在Billy身边，显得无比高大，“我爱你，我选择相信这一切是真的。我选择相信你是我认识的那个Billy Kaplan，我选择相信你不会做这样的事。我选择相信你也爱我，而且你不愿伤害我。”

Billy慢慢站起身，两只手环上Teddy的脖子。

他们在笑。他们也在流泪。

“谢谢你。”

Billy说着，贴上了Teddy的嘴唇。

 

=END=

 

 

注释：

 1. 少复V2中出现的角色，来自仙宫。原本漫画里她也和大boss有关系，这里请忽略。

 2. 漫画里少年Loki的确是企图利用Billy的魔法。

 3. 见少复V1的《少年圣战》系列。复仇者中的绯红女巫（她和快银是万磁王的子女）擅长混沌魔法，她和人工智能幻视结婚后用魔法创造了一个现实，生了一对双胞胎男孩。真相揭开后她的孩子灵魂仍然存在，最后变成了少年复仇者中的Billy和Tommy.

 4. 幻视曾经被包括绯红女巫在内的人和事件摧毁过很多次。目前他在《复仇者AI》里跟随Hank Pym.

 5. 原创路人角色。

 7. Wiki上写说官方介绍过Billy不是Kaplan家的独生子，但他的兄弟没有在漫画里出现过，所以这里没有提。

 8. 见少复V1. Teddy的亲生母亲是斯克鲁公主，父亲是克里星战士惊奇队长（Mar-Vell）。两个星球是死敌，但惊奇队长被俘斯克鲁星期间和公主相爱。后来公主生下了一个孩子，为了保护他，护士抱着孩子来到地球。最终克里人和斯科鲁人都到地球寻找Teddy回去接班，对抗另一个星球，Teddy使计脱身。在这过程中他的养母为保护他被杀。

 9. 见少复V2. Billy看Teddy思念养母，动用魔法弄来了一个复制版，没想到她是该系列的大boss，被称为Mother.

 10. 指“复仇者解散”、“马格纳斯之殿”等大事件。

 11. 少复成员。下面提到的人名都一样。

 12. 前一本中Teddy和David被困在另一个次元的时候，David以为他们会就此死掉，绝望之际吻了Teddy.


End file.
